


In Another Life

by WhenFandomStrikes



Series: Lucifer Short Stories [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Deal With the Devil, I'm not tagging too much so I don't spoil it, Lucifer Prompts, Protective Lucifer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenFandomStrikes/pseuds/WhenFandomStrikes
Summary: Lucifer is on one of his "vacations" and comes across a young girl crying on a bench.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixelByPixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/gifts), [Pellaaearien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaaearien/gifts).



For some reason, the girl was crying. She was a pretty young thing, probably no more than twenty, sitting on the bench within the small park Lucifer was passing through. It was such a beautiful day that he'd decided to take a break from his usual escapades and the group of delicious humans in his hotel to go for a walk in the August sun. He paused to watch the girl for a moment before deciding that he'd see if he could bring a smile to her face.

"What's all this then?" He asked and the girl looked up in surprise before sniffling and hiding her face.

"I'm fine. Go away." She said and Lucifer frowned.

"Oh, come now. You're clearly not fine. You're sobbing your lovely little head off out here." Lucifer said, gesturing at her face before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. "Care to explain _why_ you're not fine?"

The girl looked up and then eyed the piece of cloth in his hand.

"Seriously? Who carries a hanky anymore?" She asked with a derisive snort, but took the handkerchief anyway to wipe beneath her eyes where her mascara had gathered.

"I do. You can keep that, by the way. I doubt I'll be able to get the Maybelline out of it." Lucifer said and the girl then blew her nose. "Or the snot."

"Sorry." Said the girl, but Lucifer continued to smile and took a seat beside her on the bench.

"No need for apologies." He said waving a hand in dismissal. "It's nothing. Now, why are we crying today? On such a lovely day, too."

"I don't want to talk about it." The girl said and turned away. "Especially not with some weird guy I've never met."

"Ah, understandable. Well then. Hello, there." Lucifer grinned, reaching out his hand so that she could see he was offering it to her. "Pleasure to meet you. Lucifer. Morningstar."

That earned another snort from the girl and this time she almost smiled.

"Ha! Seriously, dude? Like the devil?" She asked and Lucifer pulled back his hand to gesture to himself.

"Exactly so. In all my infernal glory." He replied and that got a half-smile.

"Okay, so not only are you a stranger, you're a _crazy_ stranger." The girl said.

"Not crazy. Just sinful." Lucifer chuckled and the girl actually giggled softly. "That's more like it. A beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn't be so sad on such a nice day."

"I'm not just sad today." The girl said, her smiled falling away as quickly as it appeared. She looked down at her hands, clutching the handkerchief and wringing it with her fingers. "I'm sad most days now. My life is over."

"I don't believe that for a moment." Lucifer said, shaking his head and frowning softly. "You seem very much alive to me."

"No, you don't get it." The girl said, looking up at Lucifer with wet eyes. "My dad is gone and my mom is a mess and everyone keeps making fun of me and nobody will leave me alone. I had to run away to this park where no one would find me just to be alone and now I've got you, some weirdo who thinks he's the devil trying to hit on me… I hate LA."

"Now, now. No one said anything about hitting on you, unless that is what you desire." Lucifer said, his grin growing lecherous.

"I definitely _do not_ want that." The girl hissed, making a move to stand.

"Alright, alright. No flirting then." Lucifer said, holding up his hands in surrender. Perhaps she was just too upset to feel the pull of his sinful nature. No matter. "I come in peace. I suppose I was just curious as to what had upset you so."

The girl seemed appeased by that and she slowly returned to her seat.

"I just told you. My dad's gone and my mom doesn't know what to do and I can't even get one moment to myself." She said, her eyes welling up once more. Lucifer took pity. Deadbeat dad's were a rather touchy subject with him.

"I know how that feels. My father abandoned me a long time ago." He said and the girl shook her head.

"He didn't _abandon me_." She snapped, her eyes narrowing. "He died."

"Oh…" Well, Lucifer had no idea how to deal with that. If _his_ father died, he'd probably throw a party. "Well, um, was he a nice man?"

"He was the best." The girl sighed before the tears began to flow once more and she buried her face in Lucifer's handkerchief.

"No, no. Not that. My apologies." Lucifer said, reaching out and gently touching the girl's shoulder. "I had no intention of making you cry again."

"It's just not _fair_!" The girl shouted and Lucifer leaned back in surprise at the outburst. "Why did he have to die? And it's my fault. He wouldn't have even _been_ there if it wasn't for me and now he's gone and–"

"Alright, just hang on a minute." Lucifer interrupted. "I think it's safe to say that your father's death was not your fault. _You_ didn't kill him, did you?"

"No! Of course not!" The girl exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Well, then you have nothing to feel guilty about." Lucifer said plainly.

"But he was off duty. He wasn't supposed to be there." The girl sighed, pulling her feet to perch on the edge of the bench. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed. "He wouldn't have gotten killed if it wasn't for me."

"Off duty? Your father was a… what? Police officer?" Lucifer asked, trying his best to get the girl to open up. He had no idea why he was so invested, but he felt almost _compelled_ to fix this, to make her smile.

"Yeah." The girl said, but her voice was muffled by her jeans. She slowly raised her head and looked at Lucifer with a sad smile. "He was a LAPD cop. A great one, too. He was going to be a detective."

"You sound very proud of him." Lucifer said, feeling a pang of longing for that. He wouldn't delve too far into that feeling, but he knew deep down that part of him missed the love he once held for his own father.

"I am. I _was_." The girl said and Lucifer reached out to touch her shoulder again.

" _Are_. Just because he's gone doesn't mean your feelings change." He said.

"Yeah." The girl sniffled and gave him a small smile. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Lucifer said, squeezing her shoulder before releasing it. "Now, how about we make today better, hmm? Tell me, darling. What do you desire?"

"What?" The girl asked, frowning at him and tilting her head in confusion.

Lucifer leaned forward a bit and locked his eyes with her, letting all of his power flow into her.

"What is it you desire? Deep in your heart, what do you want most in this world?" He asked, his voice dropping down into a deep, seductive purr. The girl watched him for a long moment before blinking and turning away.

"I don't know. My dad back, I guess." She said with a shrug and Lucifer balked.

"Well, that's odd." He said, mostly to himself as he looked away.

"It's odd I want my dad back?" The girl asked, scowling at him, her feet dropping from the bench back down to the pavement.

"No, no, my dear. Not that." Lucifer said, turning to look at her again. "Let's try this again. Tell me, love. What do you desire?"

"I just told you." The girl said, now clearly irritated.

Lucifer didn't understand. He was clearly looking her in the eye. He knew nothing was wrong because he'd used his abilities not hours before. What was going on?

"Erm, well, right. Yes. Of course that's what you wish." Lucifer nodded, though he was dumbfounded. He faltered before trying his best to recover. "But alas, not even the Devil can raise the dead. Perhaps something a bit more attainable?"

The girl sighed and looked away, frowning off into the distance.

"I don't know. I guess I don't want this life anymore." She said, her eyes focussing on a tree in the distance. "Acting sucks and definitely wasn't the best idea I've had."

"Oh, you're an actress? Well maybe I could introduce you to–" Lucifer began but was quickly cut off.

"No. I don't want to meet your producer friend or your casting agent or whatever." The girl said as she turned back to Lucifer. Her tone indicated that she'd probably been fed that line on more than one occasion. "I don't want to act anymore. No matter what my mom wants."

"Well, then a new career path. What else are you interested in?" Lucifer asked, wondering how he might be able to help.

"I want to make the world better." The girl sighed, her eyes falling back to her hands.

"Well, what about following in your dear-old-dad's footsteps, hmm?" Lucifer prompted. "Protect the innocent and punish evil? Even I can get behind that." 

"I… I never thought about it." The girl said, using Lucifer's handkerchief to wipe under her eyes again. "I guess… yeah. I think that would be really nice. To be like my dad. It would be like keeping a part of him alive."

The girl smiled at the thought and Lucifer couldn't help but beam with pride. She had long stopped crying by now and he'd finally gotten a genuine smile from her.

"Then so it shall be." Lucifer nodded, slapping his palms on his thighs before standing. "I have a few friends in the LAPD who owe me favours. I'm sure I can make a few calls before I get sent… before I leave LA."

"You'd do that? Really?" The girl asked, her eyes going wide as she looked up at him. "You don't even know me."

"Of course, but naturally you'll owe me a debt." Lucifer said. "The Devil doesn't do freebies."

"Gross." The girl said in disgust.

"Oh, it'll be nothing so erotic." Lucifer said casually, easily following her train of thought. "If I wanted to have sex with you, I'd just ask. No, it'll be something innocuous, I assure you. Like helping a young girl join the police force."

"You're serious?" The girl asked, clearly not believing him.

"Do you really think I need to _bargain_ for sex?" Lucifer said before gesturing to his person. "I mean, honestly, look at me."

The girl laughed again and Lucifer smiled down at her before holding out his hand.

"Well, do we have a deal?" He asked and the girl watched him carefully for a moment before nodding and shaking his hand.

"Deal." She said, her smile growing.

Lucifer released her hand and fiddled with his cufflinks.

"Excellent. I wish you luck in your endeavours." He said, turning to walk away only to pause and turn back to her. "Oh, I've just realised you never told me your name. It'll be difficult to ask for help if I don't even know who I'm helping."

"Right. Um, Chloe." The girl smiled. "Chloe Decker."

"Well, Chloe Decker. It has been a pleasure." Lucifer grinned before giving her a small bow. "I look forward to meeting again some day."

With that, he walked away feeling better about his day. It only lasted until Amenadiel showed up to drag him back to Hell, but it left a warm feeling in his chest for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! I was taking a break from the next chapter of Domini Canis and came across this prompt on tumblr. I couldn't help myself. Naturally, I wanted to share it with you all and wanted to try my best not to spoil the digustigly obvious reveal until the end. Hope you like! 
> 
> *Update* If you want another chapter, the wonderful 10moonymhrivertam added another chapter here: http://10moonymhrivertam.tumblr.com/post/171180535834/lucifer-came-to-earth-ten-years-earlier-and-met
> 
> •••  
> Youtube ► https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQikhtRhk6OlJUgQvIyoLxw
> 
> Instagram ► http://instagram.com/WhenFandomStrikesOfficial
> 
> Twitter ► https://twitter.com/WhenFandomS
> 
> Facebook ► https://www.facebook.com/WhenFandomStrikesOfficial
> 
> Tumblr ► http://whenfandomstrikes.tumblr.com/  
> •••


End file.
